


Pearl Paddle

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, Twink!Cas, hole spanking, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean disciplines Castiel for going out in a short, sheer dress with no panties by fixing him with a cock ring, tying up his wrists and ankles, and spanking him with his favorite pearl-studded paddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/109842404603/its-sub-cas-sunday-so-have-a-fic-only-one-round) a couple days ago. I wanted to write something for sub!Cas Sunday and this fic just popped into my head. Didn't mention in the summary but there is hole spanking too. Also I feel like Dean buys all the pretty toys for twink!Cas, because that's what his sub loves, haha, hence the pearl-studded paddle.

Cas was tied to the bed with thick, padded leather cuffs around his wrists, and a pale blue collar with a gold charm reading “Little Angel” tight around his neck. His cock was heavy, red, and leaking against his trembling belly, a ring matching his collar cinching its base. His thighs were spread wide, knees drawn to his chest, ankles also cuffed and tied to the headboard, keeping his ass completely exposed for Dean’s viewing. His hole was open, fluttering, opening and closing around nothing, desperate to be filled again after the rough, wet finger fucking Dean had just administered. There was lube dripping out of him, and the cold against his hot skin made him shudder.

Dean was standing at the foot of the bed, naked and pacing. Against his hand, he tapped a pink, pearl-studded paddle –Castiel’s favorite –and appraised the work he had done to his sub so far. He allowed Castiel to catch his breath and calm himself before speaking.

“Angel,” he began firmly, “do you know why you’re being punished?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas’s breath was still shaky, excited, though he was ready for what Dean had planned next.

“And why is that, my little angel?”

“Because I was bad today, Sir.”

“And what did you do that was bad?”

“I was bad today because I was a little slut. I went out in a really short dress. And it was kind of thin. And I didn’t wear any panties under it. And I went outside like that. Because I’m a naughty little slut.”

“That’s right, angel. And what happens to bad little sluts who tease their Sirs by going out in sheer little dresses with no panties, for everyone to see their tiny little cocks and tight little holes when they bend over? What do they need?”

“The need to be punished. They need to spanked and paddled, Sir”

“Good boy.” Dean praised. “Are you ready, angel?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Castiel sucked in a breath, and stilled himself for several moments. Dean continued to pace and watch him. He was sweating and shaking, blush spreading down his chest to make his previously abused nipples even darker. He began to count in his head, and forced himself to slow his breathing. He knew Dean wouldn’t start while he was this tense, his muscles this tight. It was better for Cas’s body to be looser, more relaxed. He could take it easier, and it wouldn’t hurt as much later if he didn’t strain his body against it. He focused on Dean’s even footsteps, his rhythmic breathing, and felt his heart rate begin to slow, and his body melted into the soft comforter. He felt peaceful.

A sharp woosh of air sounded, followed a resounding slap, and Castiel was crying out, his ass stinging, as Dean administered the first blow. The pearl studs made this paddle much more intense than any of their smooth or engraved ones. Dean had almost hesitated to buy it, asking Cas at least ten times if he was sure he was ready for it, but Cas assured him, and they made sure to practice in less strict scenes with it before really putting it to use, more for Dean’s peace of mind than his. 

Cas knew he could take it, and he relished in the way the pearls pressed into his skin, their smooth texture a stark contrast to his burning, stinging flesh as he whimpered and moaned. After ten spanks with the paddle, Dean began to lay into him mercilessly. He put his full force into the next fifteen swings, in rapid succession, causing Castiel to scream himself hoarse and thrash against his restraints, before coming to a halt and laying the paddle on the bed beside his sub.

“Doing so good.” He murmured, petting his hands over Cas’s reddened cheeks soothingly. “You took that so well.” He kissed the back of each of Castiel’s shaking, sweat-soaked thighs.

His hands trailed down to Castiel’s hole, still open and wet with lube. It was twitching more rapidly now, Cas having been even more aroused by the spanking, more desperate to be filled. If the cock ring weren’t gripping his erection like a vice, Dean thought he might have come already. He’d never seen Cas’s cock so red, his stomach heaving so much, and looking so desperate for release. He smiled, and was glad he had listened to Cas and bought this new toy. Though he was sure Cas’s initial attraction had merely been how pretty he found it, with it’s pale pink base and smooth, creamy-white pearls, it was certainly working out for them tactilely. 

Dean traced Cas’s sensitive rim, still slick from the copious amounts of lube he’d used earlier, and then began petting over it with four of his fingers.

“Are you ready for more, angel?” He asked.

Castiel swallowed, soft pink tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips, and nodded, “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Dean began petting his hole with more pressure. “I think this needy little hole of yours needs a spanking, too. Look how naughty it is, all open and begging for my fingers. What do you think?”

“Yes, please, Sir.” Castiel begged.

“So eager to be disciplined, my good little angel.” Dean smiled and kissed the back of his thigh once more before pulling back.

He gave Castiel a few moments to calm down again, taking pleasure in watching his hole open and close, before cracking four fingers hard against his entrance. Castiel yelped, hips jerking. Dean took another slap, and another, and relished in the way Castiel’s restrained cock jumped against his abdomen, leaking shiny white precome all over his belly to mix with the sweat. Dean loved how wet Cas got when they did this –it made him glow, like he truly was an angel. Dean slapped Castiel’s entrance over and over, sharp sounds cutting through the air, Castiel’s high keens and rapturous yells drowning out the sound of Dean’s breathing.

After twenty-five slaps to match what he’d done to his sub’s bottom, Dean stopped. He began rubbing around Castiel’s hole gently, watching his sub shake and writhe on the bed against his restraints, skin flushed and alight with blush and sweat, precome and lube.

“You took your punishment so well, my little angel. I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas said, voice rough from all his loud moaning and screaming. “I’ve learned my lesson. I’m going to be a good boy now.”

“Good.” Dean responded. He walked next to Cas, plucking the bottle of lube off the nightstand. “Good little angel sluts who take their punishments so well get rewarded. They get to be fucked by their Sirs.” 

Castiel’s ears were met with the slick sounds of Dean lubing up his cock, and he whimpered. “Thank you, Sir.”

Dean was back at the foot of the bed, lining himself up with Castiel’s entrance. He’d been a bit overzealous with the lube, but he hadn’t exactly been bothering to measure it out, and he didn’t mind seeing Cas get messier. He sunk in slowly, then leaned over Castiel’s prone form, and wedged two fingers underneath the snug collar, pulling Castiel towards him, making him short of breath.

“Look at me.” He commanded when Castiel tried to close his eyes.

Cas obeyed, blue eyes leaking with tears of bliss. Dean smiled in appreciation. He knew how far gone Castiel must be by now, how consumed in erotic joy his body had to have been, and it was a great feat that he could keep his eyes open and look at him.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered and kissed his forehead before shifting back, keeping Castiel pulled towards him with his fingers under the collar.

Dean began to pound into him without finesse. Castiel had endured enough teasing, between all the biting and pinching Dean had given his nipples at first, then the rough, four-finger fucking, paddling, and hole spanking –all while being unable to touch himself or his Dom, even his cock being prevented from reaching any sort of relief. Now, Dean wanted Cas to experience the primal joy of a fast, hard, deep fuck. The filthy, slick sounds of skin-on-skin filled the atmosphere, Dean’s heavy balls slapping against Castiel’s sensitive cheeks. While he didn’t keep up a rhythm, he made sure to continuously nail Castiel’s prostate, making him bow his back almost impossibly far, and thrash against the mattress. He screamed himself hoarse, his bucking aiding in the mild breath play Dean had begun by sticking his fingers under the collar, and still, even so lost in his own wanton euphoria, he managed to keep his eyes on Dean, still dragging up the capacity to obey his Dom’s last command of the night.

With how brutally he was fucking into him, Dean knew his sub would be gaping after, leaking his come, and probably sore for days. Between that thought, and the very present sight of Cas undulating against the bed, moaning carnally and leaking all over himself, Dean began to pulse inside Castiel’s heat. The feeling of his velvety walls clenching around him in response had him coming even harder, shooting his thick release inside him forcefully enough he could already feel it begin to splash back, not having enough room with all the lube Dean had made sure to prepare him with. Dean stilled, letting Castiel’s desperate hole milk him, his sub still needing to come and wanting to get everything out of Dean could while he was still unable to, let himself be filled with as much of him as possible. 

Dean pulled out slowly, and watched as his thick come began to spill out of Cas’s gaping entrance, which clenched desperately in a futile effort to keep it in. He whined, and Dean shushed him. He used one hand to gather his own come from Castiel’s hole and coat it over his erection, still bound by the cock ring. He was ready to burst, so hot under Dean’s hand, twitching uncontrollably. He replaced the hand on his cock, moving the one he’d slicked Cas up with back inside his hole, pressing the pads of four fingers against Cas’s sweet spot and rubbing it with even pressure.

“Still with me, angel?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Castiel managed to whisper.

“Good.” Dean smiled softly down at him. “So good. You’ve done so well for me tonight. You took everything so beautifully, and I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Castiel bit his lower lip sheepishly.

Dean bent down to give the plump, reddened flesh a quick kiss before responding.

“Now, as soon as I remove this cock ring, you’re allowed to come whenever you want, okay, angel?”

“Okay.” He breathed with a quiet sigh.

Still massaging that bundle of nerves evenly with one hand, Dean used the other to remove the ring, and with barely any pressure of his fingers against his sub’s cock, Castiel’s mouth was dropping open, a high-pitched cry wrenching from his throat as he came hard, come striping his belly, his chest, a few drops landing on his collar bones and neck. His hips thrust up against nothing, his back arched sharply, toes curling tight as his orgasm continued, colors flashing behind his eyes, feeling like Dean had lifted him into the air, laying him on a cloud, pampering his every nerve.

He came down slowly, his breathing labored, and he was absently aware of Dean undoing his restraints, rubbing feeling back into his wrists and ankles, slowly stretching the joints of his knees back out, then massaging his neck carefully after removing the collar. Next, his head was being lifted as a cool glass of water was pressed to his lips, Dean helping him sip. He padded off quietly to get a washcloth, the softest one he could find, to wipe Castiel down. Then, he was turning his sub over, and placed fluffy pillows around his head, the proceeded to rub cool, soothing creams and lotions against his used hole and sore ass cheeks. Intermittently, he kissed Castiel’s spine, the back of his shoulders and neck, whispering how good he was, how beautifully he took everything, how lucky and grateful Dean was to have him. 

Dean rolled him to his side, and cuddled him against his chest, running his fingers through his damp hair affectionately.

“Dean,” Cas yawned, “I want oranges. And tea with honey. And can we watch Animal Planet, too?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Dean smiled and peppered his forehead with kisses, “anything you want.”


End file.
